For Zexion Lovers
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: Wondering into an empty library seemed like a good idea, but then you never thought you would run into Zexion and you never thought he would kiss you!


**Okay peoples heres another one, this time for dear Zexion lovers. Everyone has to love that little guy**, **hes such a cutie XD okay so please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

With a sigh you make your way down the boring white halls of the castle of oblivion, you have just gotten out of a lecture from Xemnas for your lack of motivation on completing kingdom hearts. Its not that you didn't want to be whole again, but you didn't understand what was so important about a heart.

You thought it was silly to want to feel emotions, from what you had been told by Saix, most of them sounded horrible. Why would you want to feel sad, angry, hurt, depressed, his answer to that question had shocked you a bit, "I would rather feel these, then feel nothing at all."

Maybe there were other feelings that the heart can provide…but what?

You were so lost in thought that you hadn't been paying attention to where you were going and found yourself outside the library, with nothing better to do, you decided to go inside and see what was in there. You had never really been in here before, you knew that there were books and that Zexion was always here, his nose stuck in a book.

Pushing the door open, you peeked inside and scanned the rows of books. When you were sure that no one was here, you went inside and walked over to one of the shelves. Running your finger along the spins of the books, waiting for one to catch your eye. There wasn't anything that you particularly wanted to read, you would even be happy looking at pictures, but doubted that they would have any of those books.

Making your way down the isle, you venture further into the quite library. There would have to be over a thousand books, making you wonder what they were all about. Pulling out the next book your fingers touched and looking at the front cover.

"The little mermaid." you read aloud, your brow knotting in a frown.

You had never heard of it before, it sound like a book that Demyx would read. On the front cover was a young girl with blonde hair and instead of legs she had a purple fin, defiantly something Demyx would read.

Flipping though the book and noticing it had no pictures, you put it back in its place and continued down the isle. A warm glow at the end, casting shadows on the floor, made you loss interest in the books and hurry along to see what it was. Stepping out into the open area at the back of the library, a reading area.

There was a dark red lounge and two matching sofa chairs, a lamp on the black side table and the glow coming from the fire place in the far corner. In one the chairs was a man not much taller then yourself, sitting close to the fire. His nose burred in the book he was reading, the flames illuminating his bluish grey hair. Making it looking as soft a silk, you wanted to run your fingers through it, but pulled your hand back when you realised what you were about to do.

You turned to leave, hoping you hadn't disturbed him and run into the book shelf. Smacking her head and yelping out in pain, a few books falling onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" you hear a voice from behind you.

Rubbing your forehead, you turn to look over your shoulder. Zexion is looking at you with a annoyed look on his face, with a flick of his hand he motions you over.

Not wanting to annoy him anymore, you walk over and take a seat next to him. He moves your hand from your forehead and looks at the bright red mark, brushing a gloved hand over it.

"You'll live." he said dropping his hand and returning back to reading his book, leaving you to stare at him.

You sat in silence, watching him as he continued reading, he seem to be off in his own little world. You had never really be good at sitting in silence, you preferred to be doing something or talking.

"Ummm…so what are you reading?" you ask, trying to read over his shoulder.

He flips the page and answers with out looking up from the pages, "It about the humans emotions, Saix has asked me to do a bit of research."

You hum, "So what are human emotions?" you ask trying to keep the conversation going.

"There things that they feel when certain events happen, for example if a young child losses their favourite toy they are sad. That is an emotion-"

You cut him off with a huff, "So all the emotions are bad then." you say frowning.

He glanced at you from the corner of his eye, shaking his head and sighed. You look at him confused, but he doesn't look up from his book.

"So they are then…" you trail off, when he still doesn't look at you.

Pouting you turn your gaze to the fire, watching as the orange flames dance and flicker. Your head falling against the arm, the flames are soothing and making your eyes heavy. As sleep threatens to take over, the warmth helping you drift into the sea of black.

The feeling of someone brushing your hair from your face woke you up, opening your eyes slowly and letting them adjust to the din lighting of the room. Sitting up, you see Zexion watching you, book closed in his lap. He was closer then you remembers and his arm was resting on the back of the lounge, close to your head.

Did he touch you hair?

You hold his gaze, not to sure what to say or do, so instead you stare at him.

"There are other emotions." he said catching you off guard, "The book says that you can feel happiness, joy and hope."

You open your mouth to say something, but close it again. He doesn't seem to notice this and continues, "You can also feel love, I don't quite understand the concept of that one." he said leaning closer, you feel your cheeks burn.

"The books says that to love is when you feel for a person, you enjoy their company, watch them whenever their around, think about them and that you can express this through the touching of lips." he had removed his glass as he spoke, his breath washing over your face and his gaze landing on your lips.

Your breath caught in your throat as he slowly pressed his lips to your, his hand resting on your cheek. His eyes slipping closed, yours following suit and your lips moving with his, so this was love. He pulled back to soon for your liking, a frown upon his face as he flips the book open.

"Hmmm I thought that would work." he said more to himself the you, "Everything was in there was true so why didn't it work?"

You stare at the young man, did he just say that he liked you? A smile on your lips you grab the book, throwing it on the floor and silencing his protests with a kiss.

**Reviews please **


End file.
